The Gigantic Toaster
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pikachu and Popo are bored when a giant toaster pops out of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

The Gigantic Toaster

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rheodsaurus: I got nothing. Again

Disclaimer: EVerything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a boring day in the realm of Super Smash Bros. Popo and PIkachu were bored out of their minds.

"I'm kinda hungry." Popo muttered as his stomach rumbled, causing him to rub it. He turnedto Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, do we have any food nearby?"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head as he shrugged. "I'm sorry, Popo. I have no idea what-" A gigantic toaster suddenly fell on the yellow-colored electric mouse Pokemon, crushing him.

Popo squealed as he jumped for joy, hopping up and down like a happy little elf. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! My christmas present!"

Pikachu growled as he crawled from under the toaster, glaring at Popo. "It's not a christmas present... it's a stupid toaster," He told Popo, who did not care as he was still getting excited over the toaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu and Popo observed the toaster as they were unsure what to do about it. Suddenly, Popo slowly approached it, touching the toaster's gentle sleekness. He sighed heavenly as he felt like having an orgasm.

Pikachu face palmed as he dragged Popo away from the toaster. "Popo, you sexualized idiot. Do you even know what's in the toaster?"

Popo stared blankly at Pikachu as his brain malfunctioned, nothing intelligent steeming off of the blue parka wearing eskimo. Pikachu slammed Popo in the back of the head with an Iron Tail as he then observed the toaster for himself.

"Now... let's see what this piece of trash can do..." Pikachu stated as he used Thunderbolt on the toaster, giving it some electricity to run off as it came to life. The toaster turned towards Pikachu, grabbing the mouse Pokemon with its electrical cord. Pikachu screamed as he tried breaking free, but failed in doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

Popo got back up as he sniffled, rubbing his nose as he turned around, looking up to see the toaster having Pikachu in its grip. Popo screamed as he jumped into the air, reading his wooden mallet as he smashed the front of the toaster. HPopo smiled as he saw pieces of the toaster flying, but when he crashed into the ground, the toaster fell right on him, crushing him with ease.

Pikachu continued struggling as the toaster got back up, heading towards the western direction within the otherwise peaceful green grassy meadows. Pikachu called out for help from anyone as he struggled to break free, spotting Waluigi nearby, who was resting on a purple colored blanket. "Waluigi! Help me!"

Waluigi took off his sunglasses as he watched Pikachu and the gigantic toaster pass by. He smirked as he placed his sunglasses on, not giving a single crap.

"...Thanks for nothing, you tall, lanky, smelly jerk!" Pikachu shouted angrily as he continued struggling to break free from the toaster, which roared loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Pikachu continued screaming as the gigantic toaster took the mouse Pokemon all across the meadows. The gigantic toaster then summoned the evil faces of Koradia, sending them all over the place. Pikachu screamed as he yawned, getting exhausted. He looked behind him, to see Popo running towards the gigantic toaster.

"Free my friend, you giant scrap of metal!" Popo exclaimed as he jumped at the toaster, crashing into the right side of it.

The toaster, despite not feeling pain, roared angrily as it fired big, flashy red lasers everywhere, the peaceful beautiful meadows immediately catching on fire. The hills melted as the trees bursted into flames, with the plants and animals dying instantly as the toaster laughed evilly, sending its minions, the toasted toast, all over the place.

Pikachu continued to struggle, trying to use another Thunderbolt, but was presumbly knocked out by the toaster's red laser from its left side, causing Pikachu to be knocked out. Popo witnessed this, and he readied his mallet, but he was surrounded by many pieces of toasted toast. Popo screamed like a high pitched young shcoolgirl as he dropped his mallet, wetting himselof in fear as the toasted toast jumped on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Pikachu continued trying to break free as he snapped back to his senses, the gigantic toaster having destroyed all of the beautiful meadows as it approached Nintendo City. Pikachu yelped as he forced himself to squeeze out, turning into yellow ooze as he reformed himself, shaking his head as he used a Thunderbolt attack on the gigantic toaster. The toaster turned around and fired several red lasers at Pikachu, who dodged them with ease as he started circluing the machine several times, trying to get it dizzy. The toaster growled with rage as it jumped into the air, slamming the ground as it caused an earthquake. Pikachu screamed as he tripped, tumbling down a pit for hours as he could see nothing but boiling lava.

"Good thing I found this magic balloon!" Popo admitted, being fatter than usual, as he grabbed Pikachu, saving him from uncertain doom.

As Pikachu was about to question how the hell Popo managed to get down the pit, Popo accidentally farted, causing him to return tor normal size. Looking down at the lava below them, and then at each other, Popo and Pikachu screamed as they held onto each other tightly, closing their eyes as they cried, with Pikachu crying manly tears as Popo wailed out waterfalls.

The gigantic toaster has reached the westernmost corner of Nintendo City, roaring as the citizens all looked up, running away in fear. Sonic The Hedgehog, who was on the highest skyscraper, grinned as he had another thing to keep him from being bored.


	6. Chapter 6

As Pikachu and Popo were somehow saved from their fiery grave, Sonic was already dealing with the gigantic toaster. The toaster roared as it got dazed from Sonic's super speed, the blue humanoid hedgehog being too quick for the toaster to think. Sonic wagged his right index finger as he smugged, kicking the dazed toaster over, causing it to destroy an entire block. The scared civilians gasped as Sonic shrugged, running towards the western direction to get Pikachu and Popo out of the mess.

"How... just how did you know we were here?" Popo asked in shock as his jaw dropped in disbelief, his arms flailing by his side.

Sonic grinned as he closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, just pure instinct, I guess."

However, Sonic had no time to celebrate with Pikachu and Popo, as the three male Smashers prepared for the final fight, ready to finish it as the gigantic toaster got back up, roaring with rage as its sized increased, firing red lasers from every fiber in its body as the entire city was engulfed.


	7. Chapter 7

Pikachu, Popo, and Sonic The Hedgehog all ran towards the gigantic toaster. The toaster bellowed as it zapped at Popo, but Popo reflected it using his magical wooden mallet. Sonic grabbed Pikachu, tossing the mouse Pokemon at the tip of the toaster's front, allowing Pikachu to use his Iron Tail attack, breaking a piece of the toaster. The toaster wailed in pain as it tiped over, shaking the entire area. Sonioc grinned aqs he began circling the toaster, using Sonic Wind as it carried the toaster into the air.

Popo aimed upwards, firing several bloicks of ice at the toaster as it froze. Pikachu followed by using his electricity to send him spiraling upwards, using another Iron Tail to shatter the toaster into several pieces. Pikachu then finished off with a Thunder attack, zapping the toaster pices into ashes as Sonic caught Pikachu, the two mammal Smashers making their way back down as Popo ran to them. The three looked on as fire engulfed the entirety of Nintendo City and the meadows.

"Well... it's not perfect, but..." Popo admitted as he rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "We did it. We saved the city."

Pikachu turned to Sonic, winking at him. "How about a kiss? For luck?"

Sonic smirked as he folded his arms. "You've got to be kidding."

The three male Smashers all heartily laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other, basking in their fresh, excellent victory. Because you all know what they say about all toasters...

**ALL TOASTAHS TOAST TOAST.**

**THE END**


End file.
